Katy Perry - Firework
Firework Do you ever feelLike a plastic bagDrifting through the windWanting to start again Do you ever feel,Feel so paper thinLike a house of cardsOne blow from caving in Do you ever feelAlready buried deepSix feet under screamsBut no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there'sStill a chance for youCause there's a spark in you You just gottaIgnite the lightAnd let it shineJust own the nightLike the 4th of July Cause baby you're a fireworkCome on show 'em what you're worthMake 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"As you shoot across the sky "Ah, ah!" Baby you're a fireworkCome on let your colors burstMake 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"You're gonna leave them all in "awe, awe, awe" You don't have to feelLike a wasted spaceYou're original,Cannot be replacedIf you only knewWhat the future holdsAfter a hurricaneComes a rainbow Maybe a reason whyAll the doors are closedSo you could open one that leadsYou to the perfect roadLike a lightning bolt,Your heart will glowAnd when it's time, you'll know You just gottaIgnite the lightAnd let it shineJust own the nightLike the 4th of July Cause baby you're a fireworkCome on show 'em what you're worthMake 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"As you shoot across the sky "Ah, ah!" Baby you're a fireworkCome on let your colors burstMake 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"You're gonna leave them all in "awe, awe, awe" Boom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moonIt's always been inside of you, you, youAnd now it's time to let it through Cause baby you're a fireworkCome on show 'em what you're worthMake 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"As you shoot across the sky "Ah, ah!" Baby you're a fireworkCome on let your colors burstMake 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"You're gonna leave them all in "awe, awe, awe" Boom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moonBoom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moon Fogo de Artifício Você já se sentiuComo um saco plásticoFlutuando pelo ventoQuerendo começar de novo? Você já se sentiu,thumbCom um papel bem finoComo um castelo de cartasA um sopro de desmoronar? Você já se sentiuComo se estivesse enterrado ao fundoGritando sob seis palmosMas ninguém parece ouvir nada? Você sabe que aindaHá uma chance para você?Porque há uma faísca em você Você só temQue acendê-laE deixá-la brilharApenas domine a noiteComo no dia da independência Porque, baby, você é um fogo de artifícioVá em frente, mostre o que você valeFaça-os fazer "Ah, ah, ah!"Enquanto você é atirado pelo céu "Ah, ah!" Baby, você é um fogo de artifícioVamos, deixe suas cores explodiremFaça-os fazer "Ah, ah, ah!"Você vai deixá-los dizendo "awe, awe, awe" Você não tem que se sentirComo um desperdício de espaçoVocê é original,Não pode ser substituídoSe você soubesseO que o futuro guardaDepois de um furacãoVem um arco-íris Talvez a razão pela qualTodas as portas estejam fechadasÉ que você possa abrir uma que te levePara a estrada perfeitaComo um relâmpago,Seu coração vai brilharE quando chegar a hora, você saberá Você só tem queAcender a luzE deixá-la brilharApenas domine a noiteComo o dia da independência Porque baby, você é um fogo de artifícioVá em frente, mostre o que você valeFaça-os fazer \"Ah, ah, ah!\"Enquanto você é atirado pelo céu \"Ah, ah!\" Baby, você é um fogo de artifícioVamos, deixe suas cores explodiremFaça-os fazer "Ah, ah, ah!"Você vai deixá-los dizendo "awe, awe, awe" Boom, boom, boomMais brilhante que a lua, lua, luaSempre esteve dentro de você, você, vocêE agora é hora de deixá-lo sair Porque baby, você é um fogo de artifícioVá em frente, mostre o que você valeFaça-os fazer "Ah, ah, ah!"Enquanto você é atirado pelo céu \"Ah, ah!\" Baby, você é um fogo de artifícioVamos, deixe suas cores explodiremFaça-os fazer "Ah, ah, ah!"Você vai deixá-los dizendo "awe, awe, awe" Boom, boom, boomMais brilhante que a lua, lua, luaBoom, boom, boomMais brilhante que a lua, lua, lua thumb|300px|right